


Vše pro firmu 3: Přesčas

by kingkoblih



Series: Vše pro firmu [3]
Category: Anděl Páně, Fíkus - Fandom, Hrátky s čertem
Genre: M/M, krev, láska lásečka a přátelství až za hrob, obchoďáky jsou moje peklo tbh, peklo na zemi, solfernus má vždycky pravdu, strejda uriáš je badass stejda, zbraně, špagety
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Opět bez proofreadingu protože NA TO NIKDO NEMÁ ČAS HERDEK!Aspoň jednou za nic nemůže Lucius. Ha. Se strýčkem se vydávají na nevídané dobrodrůžo nahoře na zemi. Proč? Protože když volá kamarád o pomoc, tak se to prostě neodmítá! >:[Enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: albert a antonín, solfernus a lucius, uriáš a petronel
Series: Vše pro firmu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Vše pro firmu 3: Přesčas

„LUCIE!!!!“

Probudil se celý zpocený a srdce mu tlouklo jako o život. Na několik vteřin se cítil, jako kdyby ho právě někdo kopnul do žaludku a vyrazil mu z těla veškerý vzduch. Zalapal po dechu a promnul si obličej. Byl v ložnici. Byl u nich v ložnici. U nich v bytě. Všechno bylo v pořádku. Všechno… Nic nebylo v pořádku.

Začal se hrabat z postele. Přelezl Solferna, který se pod jeho váhou zavrtěl a rozmrzele něco zabručel, a dolezl ke skříni. Rozsvítil tlumenou lampičku a začal se oblékat.

„Kam jdeš?“ zahuhňal Solfernus a schoval hlavu pod přikrývku.

„Nevím,“ zašeptal Lucius ve snaze probudit doktora co nejméně. „Volal mě Antonín.“

„Odkud?“ zívl doktor. Ospale vykoukl zpod přikrývky a sledoval Luciuse, jak se souká do sportovních tepláků a mikiny. Bylo po půlnoci a on neměl v úmyslu na noční výjezd špinit jednu ze svých pěkných košil nebo pár krásně nažehlených čisťounkých kalhot.

„Asi… Myslím, že shora.“

Solfernus chvíli mlčel.

„Vezmi si vestu.“

Lucius se zarazil v půli navlékání tlustých ponožek.

„Nepotřebuju vestu.“

„Vezmi si ji,“ nenechal se odbýt Solfernus. Nemračil se, ale hleděl na Luciuse se znepokojením v očích. Nahoře se děly podivné věci. Zuřily tam nepokoje, každý si dělal, co chtěl… Moc čertů teď nahoru nechodilo, snad kromě Uriáše, který si držel anonymitu a jako člověk si bránil svůj malý kousek ráje, svou hospodu _U všech rohatých._

Lucius to dobře věděl, i přes to ho však Solfernus nepřesvědčil. Rychle se dooblékl a sklonil se k němu. Vtiskl mu polibek do vlasů, přímo mezi rohy, a pořádně ho zachumlal do peřin.

„Je to Antonín, určitě si jen někde zabouchl klíče, nebo zůstal viset na stožáru elektrického vedení a neví jak dolů. Nemějte… Neměj o mě strach,“ opravil se. Bylo to už několik měsíců a stejně mu dělalo problém si na tykání doktorovi zvyknout. Doktorovi to naštěstí nijak nevadilo, nebo to aspoň na sobě nedával znát. Navíc, večer v posteli trochu toho vykání vždycky uvítal.

Lucius si narazil na hlavu běžeckou čepici, takže vypadal jako úplně normální člověk, který si šel po dlouhém dni a večeru v práci zaběhat. Co na tom, že byla noc, nahoře byly k vidění divnější věci. Navíc díky čepici nemusel ztrácet energii s maskováním. Ano, po anulování smlouvy Ondřeje Pleskota s Nebem sice Peklo nabylo značného množství kouzelné síly, to však neznamenalo, že si ji mohli čerti používat, k čemu se jim zachtělo. Navíc mu něco říkalo, že jí dneska bude potřebovat víc než dost.

„Buď opatrný,“ zahuhlal ospale Solfernus, když Lucius zhasnul lampičku. Svět se s ním dvakrát otočil a ložnice byla ta tam.

Objevil se v obchodním domě. Od pusy mu šla pára, nahoře byl zrovna únor, a i přes to, že už pěkných pár let nesněžilo, teplota v noci pořád dokázala spadnout níž, než by člověk (nebo čert) předpokládal. Aspoň, že mu nebyla zima. To byla jedna z věcí, které na čertovství miloval. Co naopak opravdu nesnášel, byly obchoďáky. Supermarkety, hypermarkety, obchodní pasáže, to všechno bylo podle něj přežitkem moderní doby a nikdy se s nimi nedokázal sžít. Navíc se v každém z nich pokaždé ztratil. A nezáleželo, jestli šlo obchoďák fungl nový, nebo dávno opuštěný, jako byl tenhle. K jeho zděšení nebyl navíc opuštěný nijak dlouho, a to znamenalo, že výlohy byly dosud více méně plné, odevšud na něj slepě zíraly figuríny, a sem tam z kdejakého obchodu bliklo náhodné světlo, občas z kamery, kterou vedení zapomnělo odpojit, občas z kasy, od které ve spěchu utekla prodavačka.

Uslyšel hromovou ránu. A další. A do třetice. Pak se podle zvuku na kachličkovou podlahu vysypalo sklo. Někdo někde rozbil vitrínu, a to znamenalo, že musel mít zvláštní vybavení – sklo výloh v moderních obchodních domech nešlo vybít jen tak něčím, většina kladiv a ostrých předmětů na nich sotva zanechalo puklinu. Uslyšel hlasy. Tři, ne, čtyři muži. Nerozuměl jim. Huhlali a zněli, jako kdyby měli zakrytá ústa. Snad se Antonín nedostal to nějakého průšvihu…

Schoval se do postranní uličky, kterou se chodilo k toaletám, aby nebyl na prostorné chodbě tak na ráně, a zavřel oči. Pořádně se zamyslel. Soustředil se. _Antoníne, kde jsi? Antoníne, no tak, neschovávej se… … No tak, Antoníne, ty prašivej pse, ty zatracená bábovko, kde ksakru jseš?!_

Bolestně heknul a zachytil se zdi, která byla pomalovaná jakýmsi výjevem z džungle – papoušci, opičáci, tygři… Teď na něj všichni upírali pohled a sledovali, jak si otírá čelo od potu. _Do prdele práce_.

„Čauky, synovče.“

Nadskočil a leknutím vyjekl. Přímo vedle něj si právě groteskní džungloidní fresku na zdi prohlížel Uriáš. Ten starý dobrý Uriáš v červených kalhotách a sáčku, v dlouhém černém plášti a s rohama na hlavě, Uriáš, který se nesnažil tvářit jako hospodský pepík.

„Prach a broky, strýčku!“ křikl Lucius. „Tohle mi nedělej! A co tu vůbec děláš?“ zamračil se.

„Užívám si moderní umění,“ odvětil Uriáš, který nespustil oči ze zeleného pralesního výjevu. „Nezdá se ti, že má ten opičák nějak moc blízko u sebe oči?“

„Já tu nejsem, abych si koukal z očí do očí s opičákem,“ syknul Lucius.

Z horního patra se ozvalo další zařinčení skla o kachle. Hučení, se kterým se chodba, ve které stáli, lehce rozvibrovala, naznačovalo, že se zdejším banditům povedlo zevnitř otevřít železnou bránu jednoho z obchodů. Nejspíš lékárna, po těch šly gangy prvně.

„Vážně, strýčku, co tu děláš?“

„Co tu asi tak můžu dělat?“ zvážněl Uriáš a konečně se na Luciuse zadíval.

„Tebe volal taky?“

„Taky.“

„A nevíš, kde by mohl být?“

„Myslím, že je někde vzadu ve skladu.“

„Myslíš?“ otázal se Lucius nedůvěřivě.

„Jo, s tím posledním kopancem do břicha jsem viděl nějaký regály a smetáky… Tak snad si ze mě Tonda nestřílí.“

Lucius občas zapomínal o kolik je strýček Uriáš starší. Stejně jako Antonín patřil k vlně starých čertů, kterým se se svou mocí nedokázal rovnat. Bylo jasné, že ti dva budou naladění na stejnou vlnu.

„Vždyť vzadu můžou být desítky, stovky skladišť,“ povzdechl si Lucius. „Ve kterém z nich je?“

„To zjistíme, až ho najdeme,“ mrknul lišácky Uriáš a vydal se chodbičkou dál. Místo, aby zabočil doleva, kde byly toalety, pokračoval rovně. Po několika dobře mířených kopancích se rozrazily velké dveře únikového východu a Lucius s Uriášem rychle uskočili vzad. V dlouhé temné chodbě před nimi… Pršelo?

Krůpěje hnědé tekutiny stékaly po zdech a dopadaly na kachle už tak ponořené pod vodou. Až když Lucius zamhouřil oči a zaostřil ve tmě, došlo mu, že onen „déšť“ mají na svědomí požární kropiče. Lucius se na okamžik vrátil do dne, kdy v Pekle z nebe pršela síra. Tenkrát mu byly 3 roky a měl z toho obrovskou radost. Uprostřed opuštěného obchoďáku se však nejspíš jednalo jen o problém s rezavými trubkami, což na nebezpečnosti onoho deštíku nijak neubíralo. Stačilo jedno Uriášovo lusknutí a sprška ustala. Voda z podlahy začala pomalu odtékat bůh ví kam a dva čerti se tak mohli vydat chodbou dál. Uriáš si však přidržoval dlouhý plášť, aby se jeho lem nenamočil. Nevěděl, jak by to pak Petronelovi vysvětlil, obzvlášť, když se z hospody vykradl v půli noci, když Petronel spal. Tiše pochodovali chodbou a naslouchali. Komplex skladů byl jako jedno velké šedivé bludiště, a tak zatímco Uriáš se soustředil na vyhledání Antonína, Lucius se ze všech sil snažil zapamatovat si čísla dveří kolem nich, aby věděli, kudy zpátky. Klap, klap, klap… Lucius se zastavil a zatahal Uriáše za rukáv. Ten, jako by ho vytrhl z transu, zpozorněl. Lucius si přitiskl ukazováček k ústům. Stáli a čekali. Cap, cap, cap… Kroky. Někdo byl v chodbě za nimi. Bylo těžké odhadnout jak daleko, od mokrých zdí se zvuk odrážel prapodivně. Až když Lucius uslyšel šplouchnutí přímo za ním, prudce se otočil a ustoupil stranou. Do vody před nimi padl s hlasitým heknutím zakuklený muž celý v pogumované kůži. Na obličeji měl plynovou masku a v ruce nůž, kterým se nejspíš Luciuse právě pokusil zapíchnout. Jako kdyby měl nějakou šanci. Překvapil však oba čerty sovu rychlostí. Vzápětí byl na nohou a ohnal se nožem po Uriášovi, ten tak tak stačil uskočit. S dalším výpadem proti Luciusovi však moc parády nenadělal. Mladý čert ho popadl za zápěstí a ruku mu zkroutil za zády tak mistrně, že z ní nůž s cinkotem vypadl. Stačil mu jeden dobře mířený úder a muž se svalil v bezvědomí na mokrou podlahu.

„Kde ses tohle naučil?“ podivil se s úsměvem Uriáš.

„V práci máme zdarma kurzy sebeobrany.“

Pak si všiml pásky, kterou měl útočník na paži.

„Jéminkote. Strýčku, musíme Tondu rychle najít, tady bychom vůbec neměli být.“

Než však stačil domluvit, už se za nimi ozvalo další hlasité capání a do chodby vběhla celá banda stejně zakuklených chlapů. A nejeden z nich na ně mířil zbraní. Zapiš si za uši, řekl si pro sebe Lucius, pro příště poslouchej doktora a vestu vždycky s sebou.

„Ustup,“ zavrčel Uriáš a stoupl si před Luciuse. Rozpřáhl paže a zastínil celou chodbu svým dlouhým pláštěm. Když se ozval první výstřel, Lucius poplašeně vypískl. Ta rána byla tak hlasitá, že mu na chvíli zalehly uši. Náboj protrhl Uriášův plášť a prosvištěl těsně kolem Luciusovy paže. Jako vystrašené dítě si čapl k zemi a zakryl si hlavu.

Uriáš se napřímil. Nejednou už nevypadal jako dobromyslný strýček hostinský, jeho oči zčernaly a vzplály rudým ohněm. Rohy na jeho hlavě začaly růst a kroutit se do velkých spirál. Obličej se mu protáhl a pokřivil a z rozšklebených úst na útočníky cenil dlouhé ostré zuby. Pomalu, zhluboka nasál do plic vlhký vzduch a s těžkým přidupnutím, pod kterým se otřásla země, vypustil z úst oblak horkého kouře, který jako velká clona zaplnil celou chodbu. Zakuklení útočníci začali křičet. Upustili všechny zbraně – byly kovové a oblak je rozpálil tak, že jim propálily i tlusté rukavice. Dusili se, protože Uriášův horký dech spálil i filtry v jejich maskách, které se teď přímo na jejich obličejích plnily kouřem. Snažili se je ze všech sil sundat, ale popálené prsty nebyly schopné ulevit spáleným obličejům. Uriáš se otočil, popadl Luciuse za předloktí a rychle s ním zahnul za roh. Utíkali chodbou dál, co jim nohy stačily, nebo spíš co stačily Luciusovy nohy tem Uriášovým. Snažil se na něj nedívat. Upřímně řečeno ho pohled na strýčka v takovém stavu nevýslovně děsil. Znovu se spustily požární kropiče, ale na Uriáše nedopadla ani kapka – voda se při dopadu na jeho kůži okamžitě vypařila.

Doběhli do slepé uličky. Naproti nim byly jediné dveře, na kterých byla velká rezavá šmouha, která vedla ze země ke klice. Luciusovi se stáhlo hrdlo. _Snad je Antonín vpořádku…_ Uriáš sáhl na kliku, která se pod jeho dotekem lehce roztekla. Vstoupili dovnitř a…

„Překvápko…“

Lucius Antonína zprvu nepoznal. Ležel na podlaze mezi dvěma regály s čistícími prostředky, utěrkami a mopy. Byl celý promočený, dlouhé černé vlasy měl přilepené k mrtvolně bledému obličeji. Kolem očí, ve kterých chyběly zorničky, měl tmavé kruhy a na tváři velkou podlitinu. Levý roh měl zlomený. Kromě toho cenil na své přátele tesáky které se po jeho nedávném běsnění ještě nestihly vrátit do původní podoby. Celý se třásl. Zprvu si Lucius myslel, že je mu zima, ale pak mu došlo, proč si Antonín oběma rukama chabě tiskne břicho.

„U všech rohatých…“

Lucius zabouchl dveře a jedním mávnutím ruky donutil několik mopů, aby se vzpříčily v otevíracím mechanismu. Klekl k promočenému Antonínovi a natáhl nad něj ruce. V tu ránu byl bledý čert suchý.

„Vidím, že pořádně nasrali i tebe,“ zachroptěl Antonín při pohledu na Uriáše. Z hrdla se mu vydral klokotavý, hysterický smích, který ale mnohem víc připomínal bolestivé zavytí.

„Co ti udělali?“ špitl Lucius. Vyplivl nad Antonína ohnivou kouli, která osvítila nejen torso raněného, ale i velkou rudou louži pod ním. Opatrně Antonínovy zkrvavené ruce sundal z rány na břiše.

„Výstřel,“ zamumlal Antonín a rozkašlal se. S každým pohybem se mu z hrdla dralo bolestivé zaskučení.

„Na uhýbání kulkám jsme měli školení už někdy v šedesátejch letech, tos byl zrovna za školou nebo co?“ zachechtal se Uriáš, i když jeho hlas zněl spíše zlověstně než pobaveně. Ještě pořád zhluboka oddechoval a vypadal strašlivě. Antonína však nemohla jeho podoba vyvést z míry. Smutně se usmál.

„Nešlo to,“ otřel si ústa. „Když oni teď do těch kulek strkaj kdejaký sračky…“

Hlasitě zavyl, když se mu Lucius snažil vyhrnout tričko.

„Do prdele Lucie jestli se mnou ještě jednou pohneš, přísahám, že tě rozcupuju,“ zavrčel.

„Jasně, obzvlášť teď, když vypadáš jako cedník,“ zahuhlal Lucius monotónně. Vyhrnul si rukávy a začal se věnovat ráně.

„Strýčku, chyť mu ruce, prosím.“

Uriáš poslechl. A hned pochopil proč. Aby mohl Lucius vytáhnout kulku, musel holt holou rukou zašátrat přímo v ráně. A takové věci se nedělají snadno, když je váš pacient při vědomí a je to velmi silný démon. Antonín se rozkřičel jak na lesy a začal sebou mlít jak pominutý. I sám Uriáš měl co dělat, aby ho udržel na podlaze, aniž by se mu raněný čert vysmýkl. Nakonec však kluka přece jen dopadla s cinknutím na podlahu a Antonínovo tělo se uvolnilo. Po tvářích mu tekly proudem slzy a hlasitě vzlykal. Byl to vskutku žalostný pohled.

„Už to bude,“ zamumlal Lucius. Přiložil ruce na ránu a zavřel oči. Jeho dlaně obstoupila žlutá mihotavá aura a rozpálily se do ruda. Antonín znovu zakňučel a Uriáš ho pohladil po vlasech. Něco zamumlal a Antonínovo tělo se zase trochu uvolnilo. Když Lucius odtáhl ruce, rána byla o něco mělčí, stále však hluboká až až. Začal se rozhlížet kolem. Nakonec se mu ze všeho toho uklízecího harampádí podařilo vytvořit improvizovaný tlakový obvaz a Antonína opatrně opřeli o zeď.

Lucius byl vyčerpaný. Tolik energie snad nikdy nevložil do ničeho. Svalil se na zadek vedle Antonína, který si položil hlavu na jeho rameno a mělce oddechoval. Uriášovy rohy už byly o něco kratší a i ostré tesáky byly ty tam. V démonických očích však nadále plápolaly rudé plamínky

„Tak povídej. Do čeho ses namočil?“ povzdechl si, posadil se vedle Antonína z druhé strany a poplácal ho po stehně.

„Pověsili mě na jednoho z Baltazarových chlapů,“ zavrčel.

Ach ano, proslulý Baltazarův gang. Lucius už o něm mnohokrát slyšel, a i Solfernus už se s několika jeho členy setkal. Celkově vzato šlo o lehce zlomitelné osoby, které se bez problémů oddávaly pekelnému mámení. Dychtily po síle, dychtily po lepší pozici, po penězích, po zbraních, po respektu. Nebylo tak těžké je přesvědčit, ovšem bylo obtížné je pak do pekla opravdu dostat. Peklo na ně zkrátka mělo pifku.

Antonín sám byl technicky vzato v důchodu, ale čas od času se nechával najmout na delikátnější prácičky nahoře na zemi, takové, na které nebyl nikdo jiný buďto dostatečně zdatný, nebo dostatečně šílený.

„Nějakej Klimek Aureliusz. Měl tu dneska skapat, ale podařilo se jim ho zpod té brány vytáhnout. Nechápu jak. Navíc na mě byli připravení, sráči,“ odplivl si.

„No, jestli byl s těma, co běželi za náma, tak si na něm do večera u nás dole pošmáknou, neboj,“ ujistil ho unavený Lucius.

„Proč ses odsud nepřemístil?“ povzdechl si Uriáš. „Když jsi věděl, že jde do úzkých, měl jsi vypadnout.“

„Povídám, že to nešlo,“ zašklebil se Antonín. „Nevim, čím je tenhle obchoďák obloženej, ale pro všechno na světě jsem se nemohl kouzlama pohnout ani o milimetr.“

Uriáš ho popadl za ruku a zavřel oči. Pekelně se soustředil, až mu šla pára z uší. Nakonec oči otevřel.

„No jo, fakt to nejde.“

Všichni tři si sborově povzdechli.

Ticho pročíslo až vyzvánění Antonínova iphonu, který se válel na podlaze vedle nich. Sáhl po něm, ale Uriáš byl rychlejší. Už přijímal hovor a už měl telefonu u ucha.

„Pohřební služba Krtek a spol. Vy je obrečíte a my je zakopem,“ ohlásil se komickým hlasem. „No ahoj, čertíku Bertíku! … Ne, tady strejda Uriáš. … Jo, Toníček je tady se mnou.“

Antonín s bolestivou grimasou ve tváři chňapl po telefonu, ale Uriáš vyskočil na nohy a začal s potutelným úsměvem pochodovat sem a tam po kamrlíku.

„Jo ty bys s ním chtěl mluvit? Né, myslím, že bych ti ho teď dávat neměl.“

„Nic mu neříkej,“ sykl Antonín.

„Je postřelenej,“ řekl bez okolku Uriáš. Chvíli mlčel a prohlédl si Antonína od hlavy k patě. „Pokud chceš zacházet do detailů, tak jo, řekl bych, že je to trochu víc než jen škrábnutí. … Jasnačka, vyřídím mu to. Určitě, neměj strach. Tak se měj fanfárově!“

Zavěsil a podal telefon zpět Antonínovi.

„Mám ti vyřídit, že na oběd budete mít špagety kabro… krabronára? No prostě budete mít špagety,“ oznámil a kecl zpět na zem vedle Antonína. Ten zhluboka oddechoval a křečovitě svíral Luciusovu ruku.

„To je všechno?“

„Jop.“

„Nic víc?“

„Ne.“

„Člověk by řekl, že se o mě bude aspoň trochu bát, holomek jeden,“ zachechtal se Antonín, i když jeho smích zněl spíš jako bolestivé zaskuhrání.

„Proč by se bál?“ usmál se Uriáš. „Ví, že jseš se strejdou.“

„Nejseš můj strejda.“

„Jednou strejda – navždycky strejda. To si pamatuj,“ poučil ho Uriáš. Jeho úsměv však pomalu uvadal. Antonín blednul čím dál víc, na čele měl studený pot a nevypadal vůbec dobře. Ačkoliv se Lucius snažil krvácení z rány zastavit, s tím málem co měli po ruce to nebylo dvakrát účinné. Museli Antonína dostat co nejrychleji zpátky dolů. A aby toho nebylo málo, ozvalo se hlasité zabušení na dveře.

„Do háje, kolik tu těch plantážníků je?“ zamumlal Uriáš a vyskočil znovu na nohy. Lucius, zesláblý ale o to víc odhodlaný, se vyškrábal na nohy a postavil se vedle něj. Oba dva byli rozhodnutí bránit Antonína za každou cenu.

Další hromová rána do dveří. Tentokrát se zachvěly.

Uriášovo tělo opět nabíralo démonické podoby.

Další rána. Několik mopů se zlomilo.

Luciusovy oči zrudly a jeho vlasy jakbysmet. Z konečků prstů mu odskakovaly drobné jiskřičky a odrážely se od kachličkované podlahy.

S další ránou se dveře rozlétly a dovnitř vpadli tři muži. Byli zakuklení, ovšem místo plynových masek měli pouze ventilátory a brýle a jejich oblečení nebylo hnědé, nýbrž tmavomodré. Zbraně, kterými na ně dva z nich mířili, okamžitě sklonili. Podívali se jeden na druhého, zasunuli zbraně k opaskům a vrhnuli se k Antonínovi. Ten znovu bolestně zahekal, když ho jeden z nich popadl do náruče a vyrazil s ním ke dveřím.

„Pohněte,“ křikl třetí vpadnuvší a pokynul čertům, aby šli za ním. Lucius s Uriášem už neměli co ztratit. Vydali se za nimi temným šedivým bludištěm, zatímco poslední z mužů jim kryl záda. Než se nadáli, stáli u nouzového vchodu. Dva zakuklenci s volnýma rukama se je pokusili několikrát rozkopnout, avšak bezúspěšně. Uriáš s Luciusem po sobě jen hodili očkem, oba mávli rukou a dveře rázem vyletěly z pandů. Zakuklenci na ně chvíli vyděšeně zírali, ale pak se z šoku oklepali a vyběhli ven. V blízkém lesíku položili sténajícího Antonína co nejopatrněji na zem. Z rány už mu zase valila krev a rychle ztrácel barvu. Uriáš k němu dřepnul a přiložil mu ruku k čelu. Antonín usnul.

„Musíme jít,“ otočil se na Luciuse. „Rychle, než bude pozdě.“

Lucius zmateně přelétl očima přes jejich tři zachránce.

„Jak se jmenujete?“

Chvíli váhali.

„Theodore.“

„Martin.“

„Robin.“

„Dejte mi ruce,“ řekl a přistoupil k nim. Muži se však ani nepohnuli. „Notak, neblbněte a dělejte, opravdu si musíme pospíšit.“

Zakuklenci se na sebe nevěřícně podívali, ale nakonec poslechli. Lucius každému z nich vyhrnul rukáv a obnažil jejich zápěstí. Pak nad nimi mávnul rukou.

„Au!

„Jauvajs!

„Uf!“

Všichni tři ucukli a uskočili. Na zápěstích se jim objevil černý symbol. Kozlí hlava.

To už Lucius dřepěl u Uriáše s Antonínem.

„Když budete cokoliv potřebovat, _cokoliv_ , rozumíte? Zavolejte mě. Dotkněte se symbolu a zavolejte, abych přišel a já přijdu. Moc vám děkujeme.“

Než se jejich zachránci nadáli, Uriáš přes Luciuse s Antonínem přehodil svůj dlouhý černý plášť, svět se s nimi dvakrát otočil a byli ti tam.

***

Po tomhle incidentu Lucius týden spal. Byl tak vyčerpaný a použil na Antonínovu záchranu tolik kouzelné energie, že jakmile vyprchal všechen adrenalin, prostě a jednoduše omdlel. Dobře, že byl zrovna v nemocnici, kam odevzdávali Antonína.

Solfernus za ním první tři dny chodil, ale když bylo jisté, že Lucius není v ohrožení života, odvezl si ho Solfernus domů, kde se o něj s láskou a péčí staral. Dokonce si kvůli tomu vzal volno. Tedy, pracoval z domu, to byla pravda, ale jen a pouze nahrbený u Luciusova psacího stolku u nich v ložnici, aby byl mladému čertovi stále na blízku.

Lucius se probral až osmý den. Zrovna svítalo. Bylo mu nádherně teploučko. Až když se pokusil pohnout, uvědomil si, že to teplo sálá ze Solferna, který ho s ustaraným výrazem na spící tváři pevně objímal. Lucius se ospale usmál a políbil ho na čelo. Solfernus ihned otevřel oči a překvapeně na Luciuse zamrkal, jako kdyby si nebyl jistý, jestli je to jen sen.

„Dobré ráno,“ zašeptal Lucius.

Solfernus neodpověděl. Místo toho Luciuse objal ještě pevněji.

„Co to do tebe vjelo?“ zachichotal se mladý čert, ale Lucius ho jen dál drtil v objetí a odmítal ho pustit.

„Jak ti je?“ zeptal se nakonec.

„Bolí mě hlava,“ zakňoural Lucius. Bodejť by ne, pomyslel si doktor, vždyť jsi ze sebe vypumpoval i tu poslední špetku kouzel, kterou jsi měl. Ten bolehlav jen tak neodejde.

„To bude dobré, neboj,“ políbil Luciuse na čelo. „Můžu pro tebe něco udělat?“ zašeptal.

„Teď když o tom mluvíš,“ zamyslel se Lucius, „mám strašnou chuť na špagety.“


End file.
